GSA60
The GSA60 is an SA series solid body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2000. It is part of the entry-level GIO line which is produced in both China and Indonesia. The GSA60 was one of the original models in the SA series and has been in production since, making it the longest running model in the series and one of the longest continuous production runs across the entire Ibanez line. The GSA60 is among the most affordable of the SA series and S family. Notable differences with other SA models are the agathis body (later replaced by mahogany) and the placement of the output jack which is on the side of the body rather than the top. Other features are Ibanez pickups and a synchronized tremolo bridge. For 2018 the fretboard radius was changed from 15¾" (400mm) to 12" (305mm) along with the rest of the models in the SA series. In late 2018 the fretboard material was switched from rosewood to jatoba. For 2019 the mahogany body was replaced with okoume, the fretboard was replaced with treated New Zealand pine and the SAT-10 tremolo was replaced by the T102. For 2020 the fretboard was changed to purpleheart. In 2009, two limited edition colors were released: RD (Red) and SKB (Sky Blue). In 2012 the GSA60 borrowed the STD pickups from the mainline SA series. The pickups were switched to Infinity R's starting with 2015. Specifications | made = China | made2 = Indonesia | colors = Black (BK) 2000–2004 / Black Night (BKN) 2005–2020 / Brown Sunburst (BS) 2005–2020 / Butterscotch Transparent (BT) 2002–2004 / Jewel Blue (JB) 2000–2010 / Red (RD) 2009 / Sunburst (SB) 2007 / Sky Blue (SKB) 2009 / Transparent Black (TK) 2007 / White (WH) 2006–2007, 2012 / Walnut Flat (WNF) 2015–2020 | bodytype = Solid body | matbody = 2000–2007: Agathis 2008–2018: Mahogany 2019–2020: Okoume | matneck = | matfb = 2000–2018: Rosewood Late 2018: Jatoba 2019: Treated New Zealand pine 2020: Purpleheart | nj = Bolt-on | neck = SA | scale = | nut = Black plastic | nutwidth = 42mm | frets = 22 | fretsize = medium | bridge = 2000–2001: Standard tremolo 2002–2018: SAT-10 tremolo 2019–2020: Ibanez T102 tremolo | stringspace = 10.5mm | hw = Chrome | pucon = HSS | puneck = 2000–2011, 2013–2014: Ibanez PSNDS 2012: Ibanez STDS 2015–2020: Ibanez Infinity RS passive/ceramic | pumid = 2000–2011, 2013–2014: Ibanez PSNDS 2012: Ibanez STDS 2015–2020: Ibanez Infinity RS passive/ceramic | pubridge = 2000–2011, 2013–2014: Ibanez PSND2 2012: Ibanez STDH 2015–2020: Ibanez Infinity R passive/ceramic | control = | inlay = White dot | strings = | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | tuning = | knobs = Plastic chrome dome }} Images Sources * 2013 Europe catalog (page 28) * GSA60 product page, Ibanez UK, archived May 2016 * GSA60 product page, Ibanez Asia, archived November 2017 * GSA60 product page (rosewood fretboard), Ibanez Europe, archived January 2018 * GSA60 product page (jatoba fretboard), Ibanez Europe, archived September 2018 * GSA60 product page, Ibanez Asia, archived January 2019 * GSA60 product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Guitar models Category:GIO models Category:SA models Category:HSS pickup configuration Category:New in 2000 Category:2000 models Category:2001 models Category:Updated in 2002 Category:2002 models Category:2003 models Category:2004 models Category:New finish in 2005 Category:2005 models Category:New finish in 2006 Category:2006 models Category:New finish in 2007 Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:New finish in 2009 Category:2009 models Category:2010 models Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models